


"You have no idea"

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngươi nhìn cậu ấy và hỏi, “Ngươi định làm gì ta đây?”</p><p>“Ngài không biết được đâu”, cậu ấy trả lời.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You have no idea"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a caption of @dear_dollophead on Instagram (http://imgur.com/EyZo8NU)

Phải, ngươi sẽ không biết. Ngươi sẽ không hình dung ra nổi đâu.

Ngươi sẽ không thể nào biết được rằng chàng trai trẻ đang đứng trước mặt ngươi kia, cậu ấy sẽ trở thành người hầu của ngươi. Ngươi sẽ tin tưởng cậu ta hết mực, dù ngươi không nói ra, nhưng cậu ấy hiểu, và mọi người xung quanh ngươi đều sẽ hiểu, cậu ấy là người ngươi tin nhất. Kể cả cha ngươi, chị ngươi, vợ ngươi, các hiệp sĩ của ngươi, sẽ không có được lòng tin của ngươi một cách vững vàng như cậu ấy.

Mà, đó chưa phải là tất cả.

Vì chàng trai đó, cậu ấy sẽ yêu ngươi. Vô điều kiện. Ngươi không hình dung ra nổi đâu. Cậu ấy yêu ngươi, yêu ngươi, yêu ngươi, yêu ngươi đến mức cậu ấy sẵn sàng bất chấp tính mạng của bản thân vì ngươi. Cậu ấy sẽ làm tất cả vì ngươi, những gì cậu ấy sẽ phải hi sinh vì ngươi, ngươi sẽ không biết được. Ngươi sẽ không biết rằng cậu ấy sẽ từng yêu một cô gái, cậu ấy sẽ định bỏ trốn cùng cô ấy, sống một cuộc đời tự do không giấu diếm, không phải che giấu ngươi bất kì điều gì, sẽ được sống thật với bản thân mình. Ngươi cũng sẽ không biết rằng ngươi chính là kẻ sẽ giết cô ấy, và không, cậu ấy sẽ không trách ngươi tới một lời. Cậu ấy vẫn sẽ đau khổ vì cô gái, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn sẽ yêu ngươi và trung thành với ngươi.

Vậy đã hết chưa?

Cậu ấy, chàng trai đương đứng trước mặt ngươi kia, cậu ấy sẽ che giấu rằng cậu ấy là một pháp sư – pháp sư vĩ đại nhất thế gian này. Ngươi sẽ hỏi, vì sao cậu ấy lại giấu? Cậu ấy không muốn ngươi đau khổ. Cậu ấy không muốn phải chứng kiến cảnh ngươi – người cậu ấy yêu thương, phải dằn vặt giữa tình thương của ngươi đối với cậu ấy, và trách nhiệm của ngươi, trách nhiệm của một kẻ thực thi pháp luật. Bởi vậy cậu ấy từ chối quyền sống cho chính cậu ấy, vì ngươi, cậu ấy sẽ sống vì ngươi.

Ngươi nghĩ rằng ngươi có thể tự bảo vệ bản thân mình sao? Ngươi lầm rồi, thiếu cậu ấy, làm sao ngươi sống nổi? Đã bao nhiêu lần ngươi vượt qua cửa tử, đã bao lần hiểm nguy cận kề mà ngươi, thật thần kì làm sao, ngươi vẫn thoát? Liệu ngươi đã bao giờ từng tự chất vấn bản thân mình, ngươi thực sự may mắn tới vậy sao? Vị thần bảo hộ của ngươi, nếu không phải là cậu ấy, thì sẽ là ai đây? Nhưng ngươi sẽ không biết, ôi, mãi cho tới giây phút cuối cùng của cuộc đời, ngươi sẽ biết rằng cậu ấy đã làm tất cả, đã bảo vệ ngươi bằng mọi giá cậu ấy có thể trả. Phải, ngươi sẽ không hình dung nổi đâu.

Ngươi cũng sẽ không biết rằng ngươi sẽ làm tổn thương cậu ấy. Tất nhiên, ngươi không cố ý, nhưng ngươi sẽ làm cậu ấy đau. Xét cho cùng, ngươi rồi cũng sẽ yêu cậu ấy. Ngươi nghĩ rằng họ sẽ không biết, ngươi nghĩ rằng ngươi đã lừa được tất cả mọi người. Nhưng thôi nào, thú nhận đi, ngươi yêu cậu ấy đúng không? Ngươi sẽ không thể sống thiếu cậu ấy, bởi vì ngươi yêu cậu ấy và ngươi cần cậu ấy, thế mà ngươi sẽ làm đau cậu ấy. Trách nhiệm cản trở ngươi. Lại chính là cái trách nhiệm đó đấy, cái thứ trách nhiệm mà cậu ấy sẽ âm thầm gánh vác cùng ngươi. Ngươi sẽ yêu cậu ấy, nhưng ngươi sẽ cưới người con gái khác. Cô ấy là người rất tốt, rất nhân hậu, cô ấy cũng sẽ yêu một người và người ấy cũng sẽ đi mất, lại vì ngươi cả. Và ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ yêu cô ấy, nhưng ngươi cũng đồng thời yêu cả cậu ấy nữa, tới cuối cùng, ngươi làm cả hai người họ đau. Nhưng phải, ngươi sẽ không biết đâu.

Ngươi cũng sẽ không biết, không thể hình dung ra nổi, rằng cậu ấy sẽ cố gắng chống lại Định mệnh để ngươi có được một hạnh phúc, một bình an, nhưng cậu ấy sẽ thất bại. Vì Định mệnh không thể chống lại, cuối cùng ngươi sẽ “chết” trên chiến trường, và ngươi sẽ trút hơi thở cuối cùng trong vòng tay cậu ấy. Ngươi sẽ cám ơn cậu ấy vì tất cả những gì cậu ấy sẽ làm, vì khi đó, ngươi sẽ biết, ngươi sẽ nhìn vào đôi mắt của cậu ấy, ngươi sẽ cố trao cho cậu ấy một nụ hôn tạm biệt, nhưng không thể, vì ngươi sẽ ra đi. Ngươi sẽ vĩnh viễn, có phải không, không biết được rằng cậu ấy sẽ chờ đợi, vì lời tiên tri, chờ đợi ngươi đến cả ngàn năm, vì lời tiên tri nói rằng ngươi sẽ trở lại. Và cậu ấy sẽ đau khổ, sẽ cô đơn, sẽ hóa điên, nhưng sẽ vẫn đợi, chỉ vì một lời nói rằng ngươi rồi sẽ trở lại.

Ngươi chỉ là một vị vua trong vô vàn vị vua mà Trái đất đã, và sẽ có. Còn cậu ấy là vị pháp sư mạnh nhất thế gian này. Điều khiến ngươi đặc biệt đến thế, có lẽ không phải chỉ vì ngươi là vị Vua của Mọi thời đại, mà còn vì ngươi là vị vua của cậu ấy.

Cậu ấy sẽ yêu ngươi nhiều đến vậy. Sẽ hi sinh vì ngươi nhiều đến thế. Sẽ khóc vì ngươi vô số lần. Sẽ chờ đợi ngươi dù người đời sẽ cười nhạo cậu ấy vì niềm tin vô vọng.

Ngươi, ngươi sẽ làm cho cậu ấy thứ gì?

Ngươi.

Ngươi sẽ bỏ cậu ấy mà đi.


End file.
